


'Til the Work is Done [Vid]

by remiges



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Vegas Golden Knights, Video Format: Streaming, slow-mo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiges/pseuds/remiges
Summary: Keep on marching on.





	'Til the Work is Done [Vid]

**Password:** vegaslights

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://enter-remiges.tumblr.com/)


End file.
